His Butler, a Father!
by NessaCupCakeChan
Summary: Three years after Ciel and Sebastian have left the manor is still in tip top shape. But what happens when a carriage comes by and their whole lives come back to normal. But with a new twist. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place three years after Ciel is turned into a demon and since Sebastian and Ciel have left. This is somewhat Crack but I'm trying to have a solid plot. I made a cross over from a different anime, won't say yet which it is though! Please enjoy! R&R!

The sunlight came over the manor as Finni ran through the backyard of the old Phantomhive home. He ran over to a tree, carrying a pair of hedge scissors with him. He sat down and looked up at the sky with a sad smile on his face. "It's been three years since Mr. Sebastian and the young master have left us. I sure do miss them." He sighed, standing up.

"Oi, Finni!" Finni looked towards the backdoor where he saw Bard waving at him. "It's time ta' come back in for breakfast!"

"Coming!" He yelled, leaving his scissors near the tree and running back towards the mansion. "Yay!"

Mey-Rin was in the servants' dining room where she had just finished setting down the plates for the four of them. She sighed as she placed the last plate on the table. "There we are, yes yes." She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she moved towards the window. "Three years…I hope they're doing okay, yes I do." As she turned her back, a sound of what sounded like a carriage was heard. "W-what?" She ran back towards the window. "We weren't expecting anyone today, no we weren't!" She looked as best as she could from the window, her glasses still cracked, and saw a horse drawn carriage pulling up the drive way that looked just like the carriage that had taken Sebastian and Ciel that day. "I-it couldn't be…" Mey-Rin's heart quickened as she began to run up the stairs. _~It just couldn't be?~_

Bard was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast while Finni sat at the table waiting to help Bard bring the food to Mey-Rin. Finni was kicking his legs in the air as he sat on the bench, until the sound of… "…Horses?" They both questioned looking at each other. They looked towards the door where they say Mey-Rin running though the hall to the main entrance room. "Where is she—"

"Bard, look!" Finni yelled, pointing out a carriage that looked so similar to—

"It couldn't-?" Finni zoomed past Bard as Tanaka stood from his corner walking behind Finni. "Oi you two!" Bard sighed running after them. He picked up Tanaka as he raced with Finni to the door.

As Bard and Tanaka made it the entrance, Mey-Rin and Finni stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. "Hey- what's wrong with you…?" Bard turned towards where they were looking. His jaw dropped as his cigarette fell to the floor. "S…se…"

"Sebastian…."

Standing at the opened grand door were those two who had left them three years ago; those two who had spent so much of their life together and given them this home.

Ciel stood at the door with Sebastian behind him with a smile on his face. Ciel's black hat remained on his head, his cape flapping slightly with the wind that was hitting his back. He sported the same black outfit that he wore the day he left them. Sebastian was also wearing his traditional butler outfit and his trench coat on top.

They all stood just staring at the two of them. "Have I taught you all nothing about proper manners when you receive a guest?" Sebastian grinned at them, being the first of the two to speak.

"Young Master…" They all turned their attention to the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, with tears in their eyes. Ciel looked up at them. As he was about to speak the entire group attacked him with giant hugs as they cried. "We've missed you so much, yes we have!" "We're so happy to have you back!" "That's right!" "Ho ho!"

Ciel stood there suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. Sebastian laughed behind his hand at the affection their servants were giving his young Lord.

"I think that's enough for now you four, I am certain you have cooked food and our young master is hungry." Sebastian spoke, pulling Ciel towards him, wrapping his arms around Ciel. Ciel breathed quickly trying to regain all the air he had lost in the embrace. They all stared at the two, noticing and feeling the new sense of aura that surrounded the two.

"Of course we do!" Bard spoke raising his fist in the air.

"Y-yes that's right!" Mey-Rin spoke smiling. "I will go get the silverware, yes!" She exclaimed running down the hall as Bard followed.

"Very good." Sebastian commented. "Now Finni, would you mind carrying our young Lord's bags to his room?" Sebastian spoke looking towards the young blonde. He smiled and saluted Sebastian with a confirmation as he ran outside to collect the bags, Tanaka walking out with him. "I told you they would miss you, Bocchan." Sebastian smiled kissing Ciel's cheek, as he removed Ciel's hat and cape.

Ciel blushed turning his head away and putting his hand in front of Sebastian. "Alright, alright, let's just go to the dining hall." Ciel spoke, moving away from the demon butler. Sebastian smiled and bowed where he stood.

"Of course, my young Lord." Sebastian followed him, while he hung the hat and cape on the coat racket.

Ciel was seated at the head of the table as all the servants minus Sebastian sat as well. Ciel took a bite out of his eggs as all the others were eating their food.

Sebastian looked over at his young lord. Ciel made a weird face at the taste of the food and set his fork down. He reached over for his tea but set it down as well. It smelt very weak and watery. Sebastian hid his smile behind his hand.

"I know it ain't as good as Sebastian but I've come a long way from before." Bard spoke grinning. Finni and Mey-Rin nodded their heads smiling.

"Um…young master?" Ciel looked up towards Finni, who seemed nervous.

"Yes Finni." He spoke smoothly, pushing his plate from him.

"Well if it's alright to ask…why did you come back?" Mey-Rin covered his mouth.

"I think what Finni means is that we are very happy to have you back, yes we are. But why did you return when you said you would leave us to everything." Bard and Finni let out a sigh of relief as Mey-Rin corrected Finni's error.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who returned his gaze. Ciel turned his attention back towards the others and sighed. "I've returned to the Phantomhive estate for certain reasons, ones that may become a shock to you. " Ciel spoke, while standing from his seat. "But first things first are that…" Ciel looked down embarrassed and held a small blush on his face. Sure he was a demon but even when it came to the topic of him and Sebastian he still held human qualities for them. The servants looked interested in him.

"It would seem that the young master and I are a bit more than we lead on to be." Sebastian spoke standing behind Ciel, while placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder as Ciel looked down, his face a fierce red.

"…"Silence filled the room until. "Kya~!" Mey-Rin squealed receiving a nosebleed in the moment.

"That's amazing!" Finni yelled happily.

"I knew you two were close but..." Bard smiled either way for them. Tanaka smiled and nodded, letting out a sigh of joy.

Ciel stared wide-eyed at them. Sebastian smiled and whispered down in Ciel's ear, as all the others were speaking to each other in excitement, "I told you they would accept us, Bocchan." Ciel turned his head away with a small glare on his face.  
>"We are also planning on raising a child here with you all." Sebastian continued, straightening himself up from where he was bent. All chatter stopped as they stared at them.<br>"A child? You mean like a-"  
>"Baby?" Finni and Mey-Rin finished Baldroy's sentence, with wide eyes.<br>"Yes. I thought this was the best place to raise a child so that it can have a big family." Ciel added, while having a flushed face.  
>"Fam-" "Il-" "Ly?" The three squealed with smiles. "The young master considers us family!" They screamed happily, hugging each other, as Tanaka turned into his real self and smiled walking towards Ciel and Sebastian.<br>"My young lord, it will be an honor for me to be able to continue serving the Phantomhive family." He spoke bowing.  
>"Thank you Tanaka. You have served my family for many years and your continued service will be a great part of my child's life." Ciel said, giving him a smile.<br>Tanaka turned back in to his chibi self, letting out a, "Ho, ho..."  
>"Now, now," Sebastian interrupted the others as they chatted, clapping twice. "I am certain you all have work to do."<br>"He's only been back two hours, and already he's bossing us around." Bard mumbled to himself. As he grumbled Finni and Mey-Rin huddled close together, looking terrified at Bard. "What are you two looking at?" Bard turned his head and froze.  
>"Is there something you'd like to share, <em>Baldoy<em>?" Sebastian asked, with an overly sweet smile on his face. Before Bard could respond, Sebastian bonked him on the head.  
>"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing the top of his head where a new bump was forming.<br>"Now then." Sebastian spoke, straightening himself. Sebastian seemed to be observing the room, while Ciel decided to sit again, staring distastefully at the food. "It seems you all were able to manage keeping the estate in order." They all grinned in pride. "However, the dusting is a different issue." Sebastian commented.  
>"Dusting?" the three looked around to room, finally noting all the piles of dust as Tanaka appeared in every scene giving out a small groan.<br>Sebastian sighed; his head fell to his fingers, tilted down, while he shook it. "Why do I even bother?"  
>"Don't worry Mr. Sebastian!" Finni yelled happily.<p>

"We'll get this done, yes we will." Mey-Rin added cheerfully.  
>"And I got the per-"<br>"No flamethrowers." Sebastian added, cutting off Bard.  
>"Man..." Bard grumbled, while the other two saluted. They all ran out in search of cleaning supplies, their fists in the air, as Tanaka followed them marching.<br>Ciel began to walk out of the dining hall until Sebastian grabbed him from behind. Ciel stood there for a moment, waiting for the butler to let go. When he didn't, Ciel sighed and leaned back against the elder's chest. "That was a very kind thing for you to say, Bocchan." Ciel looked away from the butler.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me go. I am very tired from the trip." Ciel spoke, looking up at his butler, his uncovered eye as blue as when he was human. Sebastian smiled internally. Though he loved his young master no matter what he was, he especially loved when the young boy held more of a human aura, especially with the boy's brilliant blue eyes.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian smirked, as he leaned his face down to his young master's. Ciel closed his eyes, feeling the butler's breath wash over him.

"No." Sebastian placed his lips over Ciel's, kissing the young earl softly as he pulled the young earl closer. Ciel kissed Sebastian back, his hand moving up to the brunette's smooth cheek. He pulled away a minute after. "Enough, you're hurting my neck." Ciel complained, walking out the door. Sebastian gave an exasperated smile while following his young lord.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews~! You can't imagine how crazy I went when I got e-mails (it was like I was in fan girl mode 0_o) Very creepy…Any ways! Arigato gozaimasu! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! (If there are errors that means I just put it up without my editor checking everything again lol) R&R~!

"My lord, it is time for your bath."

Ciel looked up from his seat; paper work piled in front of him a pen in hand. Sebastian stood at the door, his jacket and gloves removed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Alright." Ciel sighed, setting his paper neatly away in his drawer.

Sebastian looked out the young demon's window to see that the sky was beginning to darken. The sun seemed to just be setting as purple and blue rays began to show; the wind seeming to pick up as well. He returned his gaze to his young master as Ciel began to walk towards him.

Ciel thought of how easily he and Sebastian were able to fall back into schedule, as if they had never left. The fact that they were both demons did seem to make it simpler. Had he still been human, he would have taken two weeks instead of 3 days in getting back to order. It felt as if they never had left for those three years.

As Sebastian led Ciel to the bathing room, Ciel stretched his arms over his head, looking around at all the rooms. He had just now noticed that his servants were not anywhere to be found. He looked at Sebastian's hand that bared their contract. His servants must be out of the mansion if Sebastian is not even bothering to hide the mark. "Where are the others?" Ciel yawned, covering his mouth as he walked closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped and turned towards the doors that led to the bath. As he opened the shined wooden doors, he informed Ciel, "It seems, young master, that they have gone to London earlier today to retrieve certain items." Sebastian spoke, a small tease in the hint of his voice, as he held the door open for Ciel as he walked in, a smile on his face.

The bathroom hadn't changed much since before. The tiles were a pure white, a blue towel rug directly under the bath so as to catch water if it were to spill. On one side of the room was a giant cabinet, full of lotions, soaps and any other necessities needed. The room was rather large, but didn't carry the sense of being empty. Next to the porcelain white tub, that seemed to steam with warm water and bubbles, sat a small table that held the items Sebastian would use to wash the young earl.

Ciel stood near the tub, giving Sebastian a curious look. "Items?" Sebastian walked to Ciel, kneeling in front of him to remove his clothing.

"I overheard them speaking of baby clothing and toys." Sebastian smirked, looking up at his young master as he removed the jacket, setting it neatly to the side as Ciel's face reddened.

"Already? I'm not even pregnant yet and they go out to buy clothes? They don't even know if it will be a boy or girl!" Ciel yelled, shaking his head. Seriously, how idiotic were his servants.

Sebastian gave a small chuckle at his young master's outburst. "They are happy for you Bocchan." Sebastian commented, pulling the ribbon from Ciel's neck off. "And they are also excited to have a child in the home." Sebastian smiled, unbuttoning the top of Ciel's shirt.

Ciel sighed and nodded his head. He could understand how his servants felt. Though Ciel was just a child when they began to work for the Phantomhive manor, Ciel never acted like a child.

Sebastian removed Ciel's shirt, again setting it neatly to the side with his jacket and ribbon. Sebastian straightened himself, his hand hovering in front of Ciel's face as he removed the eye patch.

"Have you been able to find the ritual yet, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, closing his eyes momentarily as Sebastian kissed the eye that held their contract. Once Sebastian pulled away, Ciel opened his eyes, both a soft red color.

Sebastian sighed sadly, "Not yet my lord." Sebastian removed the young lord's shoes and socks. "Keep in mind Bocchan; this is a very difficult ritual to find. Most demons, such as myself are just created." His hand ran gently across the boy's smooth ivory skin.

Ciel frowned looking the other way. "It's been two years since we started looking…"

Sebastian looked up sadly at his master. "I am sorry that it has taken me so long to find the ritual, my lord. But I promise you I will find it soon." Sebastian bowed his head, his hand coming over his chest, something's he's done countless times over the six years he's known the young demon.

Ciel blushed and looked the other way. "Hurry my bath is probably cold by now." Ciel commented, flustered. Sebastian smiled, and went back to remove the rest of the young boy's clothes.

No matter the fact that Ciel was a demon, he had once lived a life as a human, and though he had finally felt that his curse was finally lifted, that didn't stop him from continuing to feel human feelings. Hell, once Sebastian had told him that he loved him as well, Ciel realized there were exceptions to what demons could feel.

This was another reason for their return and why it took them 3 years. They had been searching for the ritual that would enable Ciel to be able to carry a child. They had searched everywhere, no luck at all. Ciel decided to return when a thought popped in his head. The Phantomhive's were a dark underground service; they probably would have some assortment of book about it.

The first year had just been Ciel and Sebastian, as master and servant. Regardless that they are still like that now, after the time they spent together, Ciel was finally able to analyze his feelings for the butler and was able to come to the conclusion of love. He had been too afraid to let Sebastian know, another human feeling that had stuck to him. The day the young demon finally told the butler had been caused by jealousy.

Grell had somehow found them and Ciel had been sleeping at the time, according to Sebastian. Ciel woke because of a loud thump from the living room of the house they had been in and a series of what he tried to make out as giggles and squeals. Ciel was frustrated and marched himself to the room. "What is the meaning of this?" Ciel growled, his eyes piercing red as he slammed the door open. The picture he saw was one that turned his fierce, angry red eyes into blue heartbroken ones.

There lying on the floor was his topless Butler and Grell on top, attempting to grind the butler. Once the roar had been let out they both stared towards the door. Though Grell seemed to laugh and wave hello to the new demon, Sebastian noticed the exact change and look of Ciel's eyes.

"Bocchan, I—"Ciel ran. He ran back to his room shutting the door. His heart pounded hard against his chest. It seemed as though when the boy's eyes were blue he was in too much of a human state. He looked the door, slamming his back against it. He could hear Grell scream in pain, yelling out, "Why Sebas-Chan?" After that, he could hear the butler's quick footsteps as he ran towards the door.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian pounded his fist against the door. "Open my lord. It is not what you think?" Sebastian yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Ciel yelled, attempting to keep coldness in his voice. Instead, it sounded weak and full of sadness. Ciel felt his face, and stood shocked his eyes wide. It seemed as though he hadn't been able to notice that he was crying. _~ This isn't right! I am a demon now! There should be no feelings at all in me, especially not crying! ~ _Ciel sank to the floor, his tears still flowing down his face.

"My lord, please answer me!" Sebastian yelled, knocking louder on the door. Sebastian didn't know what caused the young demon to run away but he did see the look in the boy's eyes. He also could feel the pain that hit his Bocchan.

"I said leave! That is an or-"Sebastian cut off the young earl before he could finish his command.

"Before you order me to leave my Lord, explain to me why it is you won't allow me see you." Sebastian requested.

"You dare order me! I have no need to justify my actions!" Ciel yelled, now facing the door, glaring at it through to Sebastian.

"Bocchan, I sense your hurt but I do not know why. If you would tell—"

"Are you really that stupid!" Ciel yelled opening the door. Sebastian caught his breath at the sight before him. There stood his young lord, still in his pajamas. His eyes were once red again but the tears he had cried were still flowing as he glared harshly at the butler. "It's because I love you!" Ciel yelled, fisting the butler's shirt while pulling him forward.

Sebastian stood frozen; this was one answer he had not expected. Ciel glared harder at the silence his butler gave him. He growled, pushing Sebastian harshly back, sending him against the wall. As Ciel turned away, about to close the door, the butler stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling the Earl back towards him.

"What're you-?" Ciel froze at Sebastian's next actions. Sebastian had silenced his young earl with a powerful passionate kiss. Ciel wanted to melt into Sebastian but couldn't bring himself to it. As he was about to pull away, Sebastian did instead. But as he moved his lips away, he pulled the young earl into a tight embrace.

"_Suki dai yo, Bocchan. _(1)" Ciel froze in his butler's arms. What did his butler just say? "I love you, my lord." Ciel looked up, and slapped his butler across the face.

"Don't mock me!" Ciel yelled, tears fighting to fall out of his eyes. Sebastian looked back to his young lord, and repeated the words again. "I said stop!" Ciel yelled, moving to slap the butler again. Sebastian caught the young boy's wrist.

"I'm not." Sebastian pinned the boy's wrist against the wall with his left hand, placing his right on the boy's cheek wiping the tears of frustration that fell from the boys blue turning eyes.

"You're a liar!" Ciel screamed, frantically waving his head side to side. Sebastian slammed his palm against the wall near Ciel's head. The young earl froze and looked up to Sebastian's eyes, blushing as the demon's face came closer to his own. Sebastian let out a small growl, his lips only inches from Ciel's.

"Bocchan… you of all people should know…" Ciel gasped noting the change in Sebastian's eyes, love, passion, and a hint of lust filling them. "…I **never** lie." Sebastian placed a powerful kiss on Ciel's innocent lips. This time Ciel didn't pull away, and allowed himself to melt into his butler, kissing back as new found tears fell down his face.

"…Bocchan?" Sebastian had been washing his young lord's arm as Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian looked down questioningly at his master. During the bath it seemed Ciel had fallen asleep. Sebastian smirked at the action and bent down to his young lord's lips. "Bocchan…"

Ciel grinned, grabbing Sebastian's head and pushing him into the water.

"What?" Sebastian sat kneeled on the floor, drenched from the bath water. Ciel chuckled from where he sat, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"Did you really think I'd let you kiss me while I was asleep." Ciel commented, looking at his butler.

"Damn brat…"Sebastian grumbled, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Ciel gave an innocent look as if saying, "me?" Sebastian stood and walked over to his young lord. "I believe your bath is done, my lord." Ciel stood and waited for Sebastian to towel him.

"Sebastian." Sebastian looked at his young master, wrapping the towel around the young demon.

"Yes, my lo—"Ciel cut him off, placing a small kiss on Sebastian's lips. Sebastian stared shock at his master, his eyes slightly widened.

"Hurry Sebastian, I'm starting to get cold. And this could be time you could use to look for that ritual." Ciel waved his hand to Sebastian, his head facing another direction. Sebastian grinned; as he wrapped the towel around the young demon he called master.

"Yes, my Lord."

Extended AN:

My editor told me I should explain why I chose to write it the way I did. Again we all know how obsessed Sebastian is with Japan; and since Ciel is of noble descent and owns a company he obviously needs to know many other languages, as in knowing French in the manga, which Sebastian also knows. So yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all those following and reviewing! It means a lot to a "beginner" like me~! :D I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Arigato~!

"Ah! Look Mey-Rin, this one has a cat tail!" Finni held up a pair of yellow baby pajamas, a small gold tail hanging from it.  
>"Oh, that's very cute, yes it is!" Mey-Rin commented walking over to Finni.<br>"Don't you two think we have enough?" Bard yelled, carrying boxes of gifts in his arms while also being surrounded by much more bags. Why they had decided to come shopping was beyond him. The store they were currently in was their fourth stop, and hopefully their last. Somehow Mey-Rin and Finni were able to convince Bard to follow them and Tanaka to London to purchase things for their master.  
>"Aw…" The two pouted while setting down the pajamas they held. In the background, Tanaka could be seen riding in a baby crib letting out a small, "Hoh, hoh, hoh …"<br>"Now c'mon. We need to start heading back before it gets too dark to see the road." Bard explained, staring down at the two as they began to collect the other bags. "Now, where's Tanaka?" He looked around until his eyes spotted Tanaka right next to him, wearing a pink frilly bonnet.  
>"Hoh, hoh, hoh…"<br>"Uh…" Bard shook his head and began to walk towards the exit of the door as the store manager smiled waving good byes and thank yous to him.  
>"Oh, look! They have a pretty pink princess dress!" Finni pointed out in the far right corner.<br>"Finni!"  
>"Sorry!"<br>Bard sighed, walking out of the store with the rest of the servants. "Now I can see why Sebastian gets real mad at us." Bard murmured under his breath, as he made his way to the small carriage they had. The one they brought was the one they had used on their trip to Houndsworth. Finni set the whole load of gifts they had bought in the carriage all in one go. "Good job, Finni." Bard patted his back as he made his way to the rails that held the horse in place.  
>"Good thing we never really used the money we received as pay from the young master." Finni spoke, as he sat himself on the floor of the carriage while Mey-Rin and Tanaka sat on the seats.<br>"Years of saving add up, yes they do." Mey-Rin added, smiling as looked at Finni. Tanaka nodded in agreement as he drank his tea.  
>"Explain to me why you wanted to come when we don't even know what the baby will be?" Bard questioned, as he pulled on the reigns of the horses to start towards the estate.<br>"When do you think the young master will have his baby?" Finni exclaimed happily, completely ignoring Bard's question.

"Hey, listen to me!"

"I hope it's soon, yes I do." Mey-Rin answered happily, as she bounced with excitement in her seat.  
>Bard sighed at the two, "It's going ta' be alotta work though." The two frowned slightly behind him. "Now answer my question." Bard added, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.<br>"That is true I guess." Finni spoke sadly. "But it'll be a lot of fun too!" He added with a grin, as sparkles shown around him.  
>"Hey!" Bard screamed looking behind him as Finni ignored his question again.<br>"That it will, I'm sure." Mey-Rin added, smiling as she made a knowing gesture with her hands. Tanaka gave out his usual sighs of agreement with a content expression on his face.  
>Bard sighed in defeat, as he continued to steer the carriage across the road. They were finally out of the city and were now surrounded by a very small forest of trees. A frog jumped across a couple of leaves and paused to gaze at the four traveling.<br>Finni smiled as he looked up towards the night sky, which was now filled with millions of stars that they couldn't see in the city. "I'm so happy that the young master and Mister Sebastian decided to come back with us." Finni commented, as he leaned his head back on a pile of blankets that they had brought in case it got cold on the way back to the Phantomhive manor.  
>"It was quite empty without those two, yes." Mey-Rin agreed, nodding her head slightly.<br>"I could of done just fine without Sebastian…" Bard mumbled, looking to the side with his shoulders hunched. Finni, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka held small sweat drops near their head as they looked over at Bard.  
>"Well…what do you think the young master's baby will be?" Finni's high voice broke through the cold winter night.<br>"I hope it's a boy, yes I do." Mey-Rin grinned, a scarlet blush on her face.

Mey-Rin's Imagination Sequence begins, yes!  
>~<em>If we were to have another young master that looked like Sebastian, he would help me around the home as well. ~<em>  
>"Ah!" Mey-Rin screamed, as she fell to the floor, her back against the pale wall of the hallways that was located in the Servants' Wing. Her heart raced inside of her as what seemed like a fake ghost hooked onto a stick with string waved around in front of her. Piles of freshly cleaned towels were scattered all around her, one unfolded on top of her head.<br>A small chuckle came from behind the door as the stick and the ghost moved slightly. A shoe made its way out first from behind the door, and then out stepped a fashionable young man who was around the age of seventeen. He looked almost exactly like Sebastian but held the adorable aura that Ciel held.  
>"Young lords should not be scaring the maids, no they should not." Mey-Rin spoke to him, her tone not fitting with the fact that she had blood trickling from her nose.<br>The young boy frowned slightly and knelt down to Mey-Rin. "I am sorry Mey-Rin." His unusually deep sensual voice spoke, like music throughout the halls. "I just wanted to play one small trick on you. I know you love scary things so I thought this would make you happy." The young boy's red hazed brown eyes looked at Mey-Rin with playful sorrow. His hand grabbed her chin softly. "Will you forgive me?"  
>Mey-Rin blushed harshly. "O-of course, my young lord." Mey-Rin spoke surprisingly clearly. The boy above her smirked, the same smirk that Sebastian always held.<br>"Thank you." The boy leaned in closer to the maid, closing the distance between them, a new found heat surrounding them.

"Kyaa!" Mey-Rin fainted in the carriage, a huge nosebleed gushing out from her.  
>"Uh…." Finni stared at Mey-Rin with a very confused look.<br>"I don't really care." Bard spoke, attempting to keep his imagination from going as wild as Mey-Rin's. "But a girl wouldn't be bad…" He mumbled quickly to himself.  
>"Huh?"<p>

Bard's Flame Imagination, Start! Ten Hut!  
>~ <em>A nice young lady being around wouldn't be all that bad. I could probably get some help in the kitchen. ~<em>  
>*BOOM* "Oh no!"<br>"What's going on in here?" Bard's voice boomed quickly into the room as he pushed open the door. His eyes widened at the huge mess that was the kitchen. Flour covered the table and many of the cabinets. Egg shells were left in a messy fashion at the corner of the table. And what smelled like exploded cake?  
>"Gomen! I'm sorry!" A young timid girl popped her eyes shyly from the messy kitchen table. The girl seemed to be around the age of eighteen. She held straight bangs, her hair being as dark as the night sky, her eyes as blue as the ocean, with a small hint of gray.<br>"Milady, what were you thinking?" Bard questioned, as though he was this child's father. Once the young girl stood, Bard's face became a furious red. The young lady in front of him had what seemed like whip cream on her cheek, her nose, and on her clothes.  
>"I- I'm sorry. I wanted to make a cake but it seems as though I am no good at it." She frowned, her eyes sparkling as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I got whipped cream and cake all over me… please don't be mad…"<br>Bard gulped deeply, not wanting to admit how erotic this sight was for him. "It's fine." Bard managed to speak out as he walked towards the young girl. He began to pick up some of the items while the girl stared at the ground, ashamed. Bard sighed and put his hand to her shoulder. "It's really okay. I mean, I burn this place down every other day."  
>The young mistress blushed harshly, and laid her hand on Bard's chest, causing him to become just as red as her. She looked up at him, with eyes that would break him at this point. "Then if you're not mad….can you help clean me up?"<p>

Bard seemed to have steam coming from him, his whole body red as he tried to continue to steer the horses.  
>Finni stared at Bard in a scared way as well. "Okay…"<br>He turned to look up at the sky again, just in time to see a couple of shooting stars and comets go by. He gave a secret smile to himself. "I don't really care if it's a boy or girl, just as long as they like me."

Birdy Dream Imagination Start! Yay!  
>"Wah! This fountain is taking forever to clean!" Finni yelled to himself as he scrubbed an old fountain that the young lord had asked him to fix for an upcoming ball. It was a medium sized stone fountain that had a Greek design to it.<br>He stopped for a while, wiping some sweat from his forehead. A cup of water appeared in front of him, being held by small timid hands.  
>"Here you go Finni!" A smile showed on the face of the small child. Finni smiled and patted the child heads.<br>"Thank you, your royalty." Finni smiled, as the young child laughed.  
>"Oh look, there goes a baby bird." The child's finger pointed out, the finger pointing to a bird that had landed at the top of the gray old fountain.<p>

"Wah! I miss my birdy!" Finni cried loudly, tears overflowing like waterfalls as he rubbed his eyes.  
>Tanaka turned into his big form, still holding his green cup. He looked up at the stars and smiled.<br>"Our new young master or mistress will be happy. They shall have a great family." In his mind was a picture of Ciel sitting on his chair, Sebastian to his right, and a smiling shadowed child on the left of Ciel. "A complete family." He spoke, as images of Finni, Mey-Rin, Bard and he joined them as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am very truly sorry! It has been so long since I have updated, but senior year is taking its toll on me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! & I will try to keep updating! Thank you! I am also attempting to make up for the wait by making chapter 5 super long! Please enjoy & continue to support!

The sky was a dark blue, the bright full moon hovering over the Phantomhive estate, illuminating everything around it. A soft breeze blew through the large pine trees as the sound of owls, crickets and other nocturnal life sounded.

The horses neighed and footsteps could be heard as the servants of Earl Phantomhive pulled the carriage to the front of the manor, a trail in the dirt following behind them.

"They're late." Ciel spoke, his eyes closed as he took a sip of his earl-grey tea. It would seem as though the little demon was unable to sleep with his servants out and about.

Sebastian smiled as he stood by Ciel's bed, facing towards the window he had yet to close. "It would seem as though they have brought many gifts my lord." He commented, turning his gaze down to the young demon.

After Ciel's bath, Sebastian had dressed and tucked the younger boy into bed, hoping to get the boy to rest. But due to circumstances Ciel was restless until he knew that his servants were back inside the mansion.

Ciel sighed, setting his now empty cup on the small plate. His eyes gleamed with the moons rays that shown in his room, as he looked up towards his butler. "You are to search tonight for that book. Is that understood Sebastian?" Ciel commanded, his gaze never leaving said butler. Sebastian's smile turned into a smug smirk that he usually held on his face.

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian bowed his arm crossing over his chest. He soon leaned forward in an attempt to kiss his young lover.

Ciel ignored the "invitation", choosing instead to lie down. "Not until you find that book." Ciel mumbled tiredly, his back facing the butler. Sebastian's smirk only grew wider as he leaned down, hovering over his young master. He rubbed his bocchan's arm, the demons breath flowing over the smooth ivory neck. Ciel only sighed at Sebastian's actions. "That is an order, Sebastian."

The young boy smirked in turn as he felt the taller demon huff and stand. "Yes…my Lord." Sebastian bowed once more, a scowl hinted with annoyance written on his face. He turned to close the window he had left open and pulled the curtains closed. His actions were done calmly as if he wasn't the least bit angry. "Good night, my Lord." Sebastian spoke, before turning on his heel, closing the door before Earl Phantomhive could reply.

Ciel let out a small laugh before his tired eyes drifted closed.

Sebastian glared at his master's door momentarily, before turning left to walk down the corridor. "Such a cruel young master I have." Sebastian mumbled under his breath. As he reached the staircase of the main hall, his sour expression had turned into a meaningful smile as he doted on his little lover.

"Yay! We've final-!"

"Keep it down Finni!" Bard hushed the blond boy. "We don't want to wake the young master or Sebastian, now do we?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Finni apology was muffled. His face and the upper half of his body was covered with a wall of presents and gifts that they had all bought. Mey-Rin was walking in behind Tanaka, as she closed and locked the door.

"That took quite the while, yes it did." Mey-Rin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Welcome back." Sebastian's smooth deep voice echoed through the grand entrance. The four looked up to the top of the stairs where Sebastian stood.

"Ah, Mister Sebastian! What are you doing up?" Mey-Rin exclaimed startled.

"I should be asking you all the same thing. And what may I ask, is all of this?" Sebastian spoke, coolly ignoring the question, as he then turned his head and hand to the huge pile of gifts Finni held.

Bard and Mey-Rin quickly jumped in front of Finni, waving their arms in an attempt to hide the gifts from Sebastian. "What are you going on about, Sebastian?" Bard spoke loudly sweating as they tried to cover Finni as best as they could. "Yes, Yes! You must be very tired Mister Sebastian! Very tired!" Mey-Rin added, as both her and Bard let out uneasy laughter.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be in bed!" Bard exclaimed in an attempt to change the subject. It seemed to have worked.

Sebastian sighed, "It would seem as though the young master was unable to sleep until he knew that you had all arrived safely." Sebastian concluded, beginning to continue his way down the hallway.

The servants had bright smiles on their faces at the words Sebastian spoke as they watched him continue on his way. As they began to leave, Sebastian stopped them, his voice a tad softer than before.

"Ah, and to your earlier question. I was unable to rest until I was fully aware that you all would not make a mess of the manor in your return."

The four fell back at the butler's words, sweat drops and lines of anguish hovering over them. "Now hurry it up if you will. We have a busy schedule tomorrow and I need you all well rested. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mister Sebastian, sir!" Mey-Rin and Bard saluted, Finni still holding on to all the gifts, his reply a tad muffled. They all began to march out towards the servant's wing.

"Oh, and one more thing." They all turned their heads back, looking up curiously at Sebastian. The tall dark haired man's back was turned towards them. Sebastian tilted his head to the side so that they could hear his words.

"Thank you." All the servants stared in shock at Sebastian as he began to walk away, his body disappearing into the darkness. Never once had the dark haired man thanked them, or in general do anything sincerely. They all remained silent as they continued to their rooms, but they all held smiles on their faces.

As Sebastian continued his way to the library, he sighed and shook his head. "What a softy the Lord has made of me." Sebastian let a small smile graze his lips at the thoughts of his Bocchan.

He looked around the hall holding a candle he had picked up along the way. Being a demon after all it was very easy for him to light them, though he did not quite require them. His eyes came upon the two large wooden doors that led into the Phantomhive library. He pushed open the right one, the moon shine instantly flowing over his face and the room.

"Hmm…" As he moved into the room, he closed the door behind him candles still in hand. The room itself looked the same as when they left, all the books seemingly in place, not one out of order from where he could see.

The bookshelves themselves created the walls, all each made of hinoki cypress wood. The library held two floors, a small staircase leading to the upper level. A wooden desk, much like the one Ciel had in his office was laid directly in front of the large windows, another table for data collecting was seated more towards the right middle, from where Sebastian stood. A small globe and green banker lamp sat atop the desk. On the left side of the staircase was a small podium stand, a bible laid wide open on top of it.

Sebastian sighed while running his gloved fingers through his hair. "Now, where to begin? The young master was not very clear on details."

As Sebastian began to look around the library, his mind began to drift to his little lord who must be having a hard time sleeping at the moment. Though he knew that Ciel wouldn't admit it, the master butler knew that Ciel was unable to sleep without Sebastian next to him now.

Ciel was a completely different person in bed. Sebastian smirked at that thought. "Yes in more ways than one." He spoke silently to himself. Sebastian's face then turned to something more serious. _~Before his change, when I placed him in bed, his mask of Earldom fell and he returned momentarily back into that innocent boy he used to be when I had found him in that cage long ago.~ _Sebastian then shook his head slightly, and then continued on his way looking through the books on the upper level. No, his young master was no longer that boy. _~He has grown. ~ _

As Sebastian pulled books from where they were placed, he remembered how Ciel had ordered him to find the book. As Sebastian thought about it, he wondered if when Ciel had called for him all those years ago, if it truly was an accident. "So my little Lord has always been a liar hasn't he." Sebastian chuckled slightly at the thought but dismissed it quickly after. "Such thoughts will distract me from my intentions." He smiled to himself. As he placed the book he was currently holding, he noticed something in the back wall of the book shelf.

"A completely different color…" He set the book down and reached back pulling the wood away. His eyes widened slightly. "So that's where you were."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi yall! I've been working hard and I hope this chapter shows it! My editor spent a lot of time on this chapter in editing and checking grammar very page, so I do hope the wait was well worth this chapter!

There is a **flashback in the middle of this story which will be italic,** assuming doesn't mess with my work again. Please R&R if you can! I would like to know how people feel about the progress! Oh- and this will contain a super duper yummy **lemon****~!** This will be why this story is rated M! If you do not approve of lemons I will tell you it is in the flash back sequence. Hopefully you will not have issues; if you do I am sorry. For those who do not mind the lemon please be warned this is my first time officially writing one so please be gentle with reviewing it! Thank you once again, and please enjoy!

Ciel rolled in his bed, a pout obviously apparent on his face, even though it didn't quite go with his older body. "He already knows I don't need sleep and yet he leaves me without so as much as a book." Ciel sighed, turning onto his back to stare up at the wooden canopy. Not even five minutes after Sebastian had left, Ciel woke up feeling lonely and bored.

He turned his head slightly to see the navy blue curtains of the bed. The curtains were made from soft silk that had kept its beautiful shade and texture for all his years. His eyes changed back to their ocean blue and purple contract. Ciel placed his hand over his contract eye, closing it, sensing Sebastian's mind. It seemed like the butler was still walking through the halls of the mansion. After Ciel had become a demon and spent more one- on-one time with Sebastian, he was able to discover the different abilities he possessed. This included being able to track his lover and mildly being able to read the emotions of Sebastian's mind.

He removed his hand, a small smile on his face. Before, this would be something no one would believe the Earl to be capable of. After that first year, when that weight was lifted from him, he let his emotions out more freely.

Ciel blushed a bit, shifting to his side, his grey bangs falling over his face. He knew what Sebastian was thinking; he really was and had always been a completely different person in bed. Here, no one could see him, not that he cared much for the opinions of others. In this room, his emotions ran freely, to points where he could no longer control them. Shyness, embarrassment, joy, and even love…these were feelings he was able to feel once more with Sebastian. Things he was never able to feel when he was human. The one feeling that never returned to him was fear. That was the one thing he was proud had not come back to him after he gave himself completely to Sebastian.

He tilted his head up slightly to see one of Sebastian's night shirts laid on his pillow. Ciel decided he felt cold and rather than use the blanket, he reached over for the night shirt. His arms were now long enough to reach, but he was still small. Though, not as small as before. Thankfully, the shirt was fully unbuttoned. Ciel wrapped himself in it, kicking off the bed sheets. His eyes glazed over, a tint of red filling them, half lidded as Sebastian's scent ran through all of his senses. He nuzzled into his pillow as he continued to let his mind wander.

_~How did it get to this again…~_ Ciel closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel's red eyes opened wide as he shot up from his bed. A loud crash had awoken the young demon from his "sleep" and he could feel a sense of disgust he couldn't quite place. He assumed someone must have broken into the house, since he could hear what seemed like fighting coming from the front of the town house. Ciel decided to ignore it and leaned against the bedpost. Sebastian could handle whatever it was. <em>

_~He'll be here in five minutes with tea and an apology for the noise. ~ Ciel contemplated in his mind. That was the ideal butler for you. Ciel frowned slightly. It would be his ideal butler if the dark haired man would just smile at him more. Even one of those taunting smirks would suffice. Ever since Ciel had become a demon, Sebastian had ceased all smiling and teasing. He only ever wore a frown on his face._

_Ciel gave out a trembling breath as he closed his eyes. Maybe he was mistaken in thinking that his butler might have cared for more than his soul. To care… for his heart as well… That was something Ciel would only give to Sebastian, and no one else. Ciel had been hoping that this first year together as equals would enable him or Sebastian to confess their feelings, though, it seemed that only Ciel was harboring them. Throughout their years together, Ciel felt that Sebastian was showing care and love through the little actions and extra protectiveness he gave the young earl. That perhaps he would choose to be with the boy forever after their contract ended. Well, at least he got that. _

_Ciel opened his eyes, now their natural blue with the contract. He looked to the side, spotting the wooden clock that rested on his nightstand. It had been close to eight minutes now, and the whole house was silent. Ciel's irises flickered, the red softly working its way into his eyes. Something did not feel right to him. Ciel growled under his breath, closing his eyes tightly. "Sebastian. Come here." Ciel waited._

_His eyes widened. Nothing. He heard nothing. No walking in the hall, no draft of wind. "Sebastian!" Still nothing. Ciel eyes turned completely blue. Ciel couldn't see it, but he could sense the bond and the contract itself fading. ~No…it's not possible for him to…~He stood up from his bed, stepped out of his room and went down the hall towards the place where he heard the crash. _

_The hall was dark, but being a demon now meant that he had no need for lights. As he walked, he could hear something speaking, but couldn't make the voice out. Even though his sense of hearing was usually better, he couldn't control it very well because his human emotions were taking over. He followed the sound until he came upon the white double doors that lead into the living room. He pressed his ear against the door, regretting it as soon as he did._

"_Oh, Bassy~! You'll really let me have you over that horrid brat!" Ciel's eyes burned red with anger as he recognized the voice quickly. He stepped back and swung the doors open, causing them to slam against the walls. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" As soon as Ciel let out his roar, his heart broke at the sight in front of him. That bloody red shinigami was on top of Sebastian. To make matters worse, Sebastian was topless and he didn't seem to be fighting Grell off. _

_Grell looked up and smiled, waving towards the younger demon. Sebastian barely moved to meet Ciel's gaze. His face held no expression. Ciel felt tears form in his eyes as he stood there taking in everything. Sebastian seemed to notice the tears that were threatening to fall and his face immediately filled with concern. "Bocchan, I— " The moment Sebastian spoke, Ciel turned and ran as fast as he could back to his room. His heart was pounding against his chest, breaking apart. As he ran, he could hear Grell scream out, "Why Sebas-Chan?" _

_Ciel reached his room and slammed the door so hard that it locked. As he attempted to catch his breath, he could hear Sebastian rushing after him down the hall towards the room. His heart beat faster and faster as the footsteps got closer. He gripped his nightshirt around the area where his heart was, the pain becoming too much. _

"_Bocchan!" Ciel gasped as he heard the pounding against the door. "Open, my lord. It is not what you think!" Ciel covered his ears, not wanting to hear Sebastian._

"_Leave me alone!" Ciel yelled, attempting to keep the sadness out of his voice. He failed, as he heard it come out weak and choked. Ciel kneeled on the floor, his hands coming to his face. His eyes widened as he realized that he had been crying the entire time. ~This isn't right! I am a demon now! There should be no feelings in me, especially not being able to cry. ~ Ciel continued to sink to the floor, his tears falling on the carpet. _

_He could still hear Sebastian pounding on the door. "My lord, please answer me!" Ciel was becoming fed up with the older demon. _

"_I said leave! That is an or—" Ciel was cut off from finishing his command._

"_Before you order me to leave my lord, explain to me why you won't allow me to see you." As soon as Sebastian let out his request, Ciel's mind was close to breaking._

"_You dare order me?I have no need to justify my actions!" He now stood facing the door, his eyes burning red again. Anger was the only thing powering him right now, despite the tears that kept falling._

"_Bocchan, I sense your hurt, but I do not know why. If you would tell—" _

"_Are you really that stupid!" Ciel's mind snapped at that moment as he ripped open the door, his demon strength kicking in. He saw the bewilderment on Sebastian's face as he stood there breathing heavily. He could feel the tears falling down his face, but he no longer cared. Before he could realize what was happening, he reached forward and grasped Sebastian's shirt, pulling him forward, down to his eye level. How idiotic could his butler be to not know? "It's because I love you!" Ciel yelled, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on Sebastian's shirt. Ciel stared at Sebastian with a cold glare, waiting for the butler's response. Silence was the only thing he received. Ciel growled, and pushed Sebastian away from him harshly, the elders' body being thrown back against the hallway wall. Ciel turned away; he could feel the pain in his chest as he started to go inside his room again. Ciel had yet to step in his room when he felt Sebastian's hand grab his arm, pulling him back into the hallway_

"_What're you—" Ciel's eyes widened as he felt Sebastian place his lips against the blue-eyed boy's. The moment Sebastian's soft lips pressed against Ciel's, a whole spark of explosions ran through Ciel's veins. Ciel tightened his eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. He had longed for this moment for years, but he wouldn't allow himself to sink into Sebastian's arms. As Ciel was trying to collect his thoughts, Sebastian had already pulled his lips away. Once Ciel felt he could speak again, Sebastian brought the smaller demon into his arms, holding him tightly. _

_Ciel tried to pull away but stopped as soon as he felt Sebastian's hot breath in his ear. "Suki dai yo, Bocchan." Ciel's eyes widened as he translated the phrase in his mind, shocked with the answer he concluded to. ~What did he just say?~ "I love you, my lord."_

_Ciel slapped his butler as hard as he could, his head tilted down, away from the butler to hide his tears he could feel forming. "Don't mock me!" Ciel yelled, fighting the pain and hurt in his voice. Ciel couldn't believe how low his butler was sinking. To mock him after he had let out all the feelings he had for said butler. Sebastian repeated the words, attempting to stroke Ciel's face. "I said stop!" He moved to slap Sebastian again, but this time Sebastian caught Ciel's wrist gently. _

"_I am not mocking you." Ciel felt Sebastian pin him against the wall, as he shut his now blue eyes. He could feel the butler's gloved fingers wiping away the tears that fell down his face. _

"_You're a liar!" Ciel screamed, his voice beginning to throb from the over use of it. He pulled his face away from Sebastian's hand, shaking it from side to side. He felt Sebastian's hand slam against the wall on the right side where his head was. He opened his eyes and felt his face heat up quickly as he noted how close Sebastian's face was to his. Sebastian's face moved closer to Ciel's as he let out a small hiss._

"_Bocchan…you of all people should know…" Ciel felt his breath catch in his throat as he examined the changes in Sebastian's eyes. He could see love, passion, and a hint of lust filling them. "…I __**never**__ lie." Sebastian placed his lips once more over Ciel's innocent ones. Ciel could feel the power and love Sebastian had through their kiss and this time allowed himself to melt into it. The young lord felt new tears run down his pale face as he returned Sebastian's kiss with all the love he could pour into it. _

_Thoughts ran through Ciel's mind in those few moments, but they soon faded as the kiss continued. Ciel had waited for this. If only his arms weren't being pinned. Ciel could feel the heat radiate from Sebastian's body against him, which caused the smaller demon to try and pry his arms from Sebastian. Even if Ciel was a demon, there were still things he didn't know yet. One was how to use his super strength without the need to become angry. _

_Ciel could feel Sebastian pull away from him and he let out a small whine of protest. Ciel opened his eyes slowly, a blush apparent on his face. Ciel was still a tad dazed from the passionate kiss Sebastian and him just shared. He felt Sebastian's gloved hand wipe the new tears that fell on his red cheeks, giving the boy the most loving look ever. This time Ciel did not pull away, instead rubbing his face against the gloved hand. ~Is this real...Please tell me it is…~ _

"_My love, why are you crying?" Ciel's eyes watered more as Sebastian used the name "love". _

"_B-because…" Ciel scolded himself in his mind for stuttering, but quickly dismissed that thought as he continued. "For once in my life... I am actually truly happy." Though he was crying, his eyes were filled to the brim with love, and for once since he was a child, held a true smile on his face. Ciel looked up to take in the awed expression of Sebastian. "I have been waiting four years for this moment. For you… to want me for more than just my soul."_

_Ciel noted the change of Sebastian's shocked look as it transformed into a meaningful smile. "My lord…you have always meant more to me than just your soul. Your whole being…your entire existence has always been something I've wanted and craved…to be able to love you for all eternity." Ciel kept the smile on his face as he felt Sebastian's warm lips kiss the eye that held their contract. _

"_Sebastian…" The butler looked at him and smiled, moving to give the younger boys lips a peck. Ciel looked at Sebastian and gave him a sweet smile after Sebastian pulled away._

"_Yes, my love?" Sebastian asked, nuzzling into Ciel's neck. Ciel couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how cat like his feline-obsessed butler was acting. _

"_Can you let my arms go? They're starting to hurt." Ciel heard Sebastian give out a small chuckle as he felt his wrist being released. As soon as he felt Sebastian hand pull away completely, he quickly wrapped his own little arms around the taller man's neck and nuzzled his face in to it. Ciel could feel Sebastian's throat rumble as he let out another soft chuckle. _

"_I thought my young lord said his arms were hurting." Ciel was blushing as Sebastian teased him. "If you wanted to hold me, you should hav—"Ciel, tired of being teased, kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. This was his first time initiating it and he could feel Sebastian smile against his lips as he kissed the boy back just as sweetly. The spark ran through Ciel again, just as strong as every kiss they had shared so far._

_Ciel felt Sebastian's long arms wrap around the younger demon, pulling Ciel closer to his tall lean body. Ciel mewled softly as he felt his small body press against Sebastian's strong chest. Ciel's face further reddened as he felt Sebastian nip at his lower lip as one of his gloved hands ran down Ciel's exposed thigh. Ciel gave a small gasp at the sudden feelings, and remembered that he was still in his night shirt. _

_Ciel's grip tensed around Sebastian's neck as he felt the demon's slick tongue work its way into Ciel's mouth. Ciel tightened his eyes, his face scarlet as he allowed the tongue to explore his mouth. He let out a small moan and pulled away gently. His eyes were slightly widened. He wasn't accustomed to this sort of attention, and for once felt very innocent. He laughed slightly though once he noted that Sebastian's eyes were still closed. Ciel saw the older demon smirk as he opened his dark eyes. _

"_What seems to be so funny my Lord?" Ciel frowned a bit at the formalness of his title in such an intimate moment. _

"_Ciel..." he mumbled softly. He noted Sebastian's confused expression._

"_What was that my Lord?" Ciel blushed, but continued to stare his butler in the eyes. _

"_Use my name. Though you are my butler, we are still equals. And I always use your name…" Ciel saw Sebastian's face once again turn meaningful as he leaned forward to kiss Sebastian's cheek. Ciel ran his right hand through Sebastian's raven black hair as he felt Sebastian kiss his face towards his ear, biting the lobe under his earring gently._

_Ciel let out a small groan that he attempted to keep in. "Of course…Ciel." Ciel's eyes glazed over with lust at how husky Sebastian had said his name._

"_Sebastian." Ciel pulled away, and kissed the dark haired man on the lips greedily, pulling Sebastian close to him again. He could feel Sebastian smile as he returned the kiss just as selfishly, pulling Ciel's small body close again. Ciel tightened his arms around Sebastian as he felt the gloved hands run up both his thighs and around the younger boy's waist. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, deepening the kiss and embrace. Ciel moaned softly as he played with the ends of Sebastian's hair, feeling himself being lifted up from the ground. He could hear his door creak as it opened all the way. His mind raced slightly as the thoughts of what were to happen ran through it._

_Being entranced by kissing Sebastian, he barely heard the sound of the door closing and locking. Ciel decided to try what Sebastian did to him earlier, and shyly nipped the older demon's lower lip. The moment he felt Sebastian's lips open slightly, Ciel flicked his tongue over Sebastian's teeth, embarrassed that he was doing it wrong. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as he heard Sebastian give a soft groan of pleasure. The younger demon, gaining confidence, moved his tongue across Sebastian's, tilting his head so that he could better the kiss. _

_The young earl felt Sebastian's hand run up and down his spine as he began to play with Ciel's tongue as well. Ciel arched his back in an attempt to get closer to Sebastian's warm figure. The way Sebastian used his tongue against Ciel's made the younger demon moan. Ciel ran his hand through Sebastian's hair again, gripping it harshly as Sebastian bit down on his tongue. It didn't hurt as much as it felt pleasurable._

_Ciel could feel his body heat up, as he rubbed his smaller form against Sebastian. He blushed the moment he felt a certain part of his body react to the intricate touch against Sebastian's clothed abs. He felt Sebastian groan against him, pushing the boy's lower back closer. Because Ciel's nightshirt was so thin, he knew the older demon could feel every detail. _

_Ciel thought that he was falling backwards, so he secured his arms around Sebastian, not wanting to lose the heat. Sebastian's sweet lips pulled away. Ciel was about to protest until he felt Sebastian's lips work their way down the smooth ivory skin of the earl. Ciel was already panting from the passionate kiss and writhed in Sebastian's arms as he continued to kiss the boy's neck._

_Ciel let out a small yelp mixed with a moan as Sebastian bit down on his neck with some force, breaking the skin slightly. He proceeded to lick the spot, soothing the initial pain. Ciel covered his mouth to muffle out all his moans, embarrassed with the noises he was making. As Sebastian continued to attack Ciel's neck, Ciel felt his back press against the soft sheets of his bed, but still refused to let go of the butler. Even though Sebastian was being somewhat rough, the younger demon could still feel the love Sebastian was pouring into every single caress._

"_Sebastian…" Ciel moaned out as he felt one of the gloved fingers run over the clothed chest of the younger demon. Ciel's breathed hitched as the thumb rubbed against one of the boy's nipples. Sebastian pulled away from the boy's neck and smirked as he took in the panting and moaning Lord under him. _

_He rubbed the same spot again, taking in Ciel's expression. Ciel bit his finger, not wanting to give Sebastian satisfaction. Instead, he grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled it up towards his mouth. Sebastian gave the boy a curious look but allowed him to continue. Ciel bit the tip of Sebastian's glove, and closed his eyes while tugging on the glove, exposing the older demon's contract hand. Sebastian muffled his groan as he watched the little lord. Ciel's eyes opened again, this time tinted with red. "You are to touch me only with your bare hands. Do you understand, Sebastian?" Ciel commanded, kissing Sebastian's palm. Sebastian smiled and leaned up to kiss the boy on the lips._

"_Yes, Ciel." Sebastian moved one of his hands that were holding Ciel to his lips, and he bit off the other glove, tossing it onto the floor. Ciel smiled, as he kissed Sebastian again, then allowing himself to fall back on the bed. Sebastian grinned at him, as he began to unbutton Ciel's nightshirt. _

"_Hold it..." Sebastian paused his motions and he looked down at his young lord, uncertain if the boy was regretting this. "You are overly dressed." Ciel pouted, moving to a kneeling position. "At least take off the top layers." Ciel mumbled, attempting to unbutton Sebastian's waist-coat. Sebastian laughed slightly behind his right hand as he ran his other hand through the younger boy's slate blue hair._

_Ciel huffed with frustration as he tried taking the buttons out. He was halfway through when he felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head, and then moved to his ear. "If you take any longer, I may not be up to our little game anymore." Ciel reddened and scoffed as he continued to tug at the buttons. Sebastian chuckled at the little demon's attempts, and moved to bite Ciel's ears gently, beginning to unbutton Ciel's outfit again. Ciel bit his bottom lip, fighting the hot traces of Sebastian's touch. "Do you require help?" Ciel glared up, expecting a smug smirk on the demon's face but only found a look of sympathy. Ciel sighed and nodded, pulling away from Sebastian and sitting himself in the middle of the bed. _

_Sebastian started with taking off his jacket, keeping Ciel in the corner of his eyes. From the lighting in the room, he could see Ciel's figure through the white linen shirt, and the top of his exposed chest. He longed for this boy and it was apparent in his eyes._

_He laid the jacket on the chair and finished taking of the waist coat. He proceeded to his ties and loosened it quickly, unbuttoning his white pressed shirt. He could see Ciel wiggle impatiently on the bed, and sped up his process slightly. The moment his shirt fell to the floor, Ciel reached up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pressing his face against the older man's strong chest. He hands felt the muscular back of the butler and moaned quietly at how amazing this body felt to him. Sebastian pulled the boy's face up, staring into his eyes with love. "Does this please you, Ciel?" _

"_Yes." Ciel smiled, and leaned up to kiss Sebastian on the lips. He felt Sebastian push him back gently against the bed, not breaking the kiss. Ciel wrapped his arm around the strong neck of the butler, his back falling against the sheets, pulling Sebastian down with him. He heard the bed creak as both their weights were added, and blushed knowing it would be doing that more often tonight. He felt the warm fingers of Sebastian's hands as the butler finished unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. Ciel pulled away from the kiss and hid his face in Sebastian's neck, embarrassed since now that his full body was exposed to Sebastian. Sure this man had seen him nude so many times before but never under such an intimate gaze. He felt Sebastian's eyes run up and down the boy's body, as well as with his hands. _

"_Perfection…" Ciel blushed at Sebastian's words and tightened his grip on Sebastian. He felt the demon's bare hands trail down the boy's smooth chest and stomach, moving down to the boy's cream colored thighs. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's face and noted the smile on his face and the love in his eyes as he gazed over the younger's body. Ciel smiled and moved to kiss Sebastian's cheek and continued down to his strong jaw line, and down to the butler's neck. Sebastian let out a small groan as his hand grazed over Ciel's hip holding it firmly. "Ciel…I love you." Ciel moved his face, to stare up at Sebastian._

"_I love you too, Sebastian." Ciel rubbed his nose against Sebastian's in a cute manner. Sebastian let out a small genuine laugh, and looked his little master in the eyes. _

_He then let his hand graze over Ciel's erection, which caused the boy to let out another moan. "Sebastian…more…" Sebastian continued to rub his master, kissing the boy's face and neck passionately. Sebastian felt himself begin to tighten from his straining pants, but knew he should focus on his Bocchan first. He continued to lick down the boy's neck, using his forefinger to play with the head of the boy's erection. Ciel moaned, his hips shaking at the sudden attention on his body. Every touch made his skin burn with passion and he only knew that he wanted more of this man. To be connected to him forever. He let out another loud moan at the feeling of Sebastian's warm hands on him. Sebastian nibbled along Ciel's neck, and licked the spot where he had bit the boy earlier. Ciel moaned louder, pulling gently at Sebastian's hair. He never knew that something like this could feel so good. _

"_Ciel…I don't think I can hold back any longer." Ciel's groaned at the hot way Sebastian whispered in his ear. Two of Sebastian's fingers rubbed against his bottom lips, and Ciel blushed as he hesitantly stuck his tongue out to lick the fingers. He watched Sebastian's eyes, as he allowed the fingers to fall in his mouth. He could see the lust take over Sebastian's eyes, but the gleams of love still remained. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around them as well. Sebastian groaned at the feeling and moved his other hand up and down Ciel's member at a slow pace. Ciel moaned at the touch and bit Sebastian's fingers, knowing that the older demon probably liked some pain. Sebastian bit his own lower lip watching the younger demon take his fingers. He flinched slightly as Ciel bit down on them, and squeezed the boy's member in turn. _

_He pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth with a smirk on his face as he pulled away from the boy. Ciel gave him a look of innocence, which made the older demon want to rip his pants off and take the boy now. But he knew he had to go slow with Ciel. This wasn't something to be rushed. They would have each other for the rest of their lives, and he wanted Ciel's first time to be slow and special. _

_Sebastian kissed down Ciel's neck and continued a path down his chest, stomach and just above the boy's weeping member. "S-Sebastian..." Sebastian closed his eyes, taking in the begging voice of his Bocchan. That voice was music to his ears. The next best thing would be having the boy scream for him, but that would come later on. Sebastian raised Ciel's legs at an angle so his lower half would be more exposed. He licked the boy's member slowly from the base up, holding it up with his left hand. Ciel threw his head back at the feel of Sebastian's tongue, and moved his hands to Sebastian's hair unconsciously. Sebastian grinned at the boy's reaction and continued his ministrations. _

_He flicked his tongue over the head of the erect member, using his hand to massage the rest. Ciel's hips shook, as he allowed his moans to run out his mouth. He has never felt such pleasure as this, and couldn't help but want more of it. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Sebastian begin to take him into his mouth, inch by inch. He gripped the hair more tightly, panting harshly as his whole body reacted to the sensation. _

_Sebastian watched the young boy as he started to suck on the boy, swirling his tongue against it. As he continued to suck, he moved the fingers Ciel had just coated to press against Ciel's tight hole. He kept his eyes on Ciel's face to watch for any discomfort, though it was difficult with the boy's tight grip in his raven silk hair. He massaged the spot with his finger as he continued to push the boy down his mouth. _

_Ciel wriggled his hips, feeling the butler massage him and tried to focus on the butler taking him down his mouth and throat. He knew what Sebastian was trying to do and was happy that he was taking these steps. He felt Sebastian push one of his fingers in, moving it around inside him. It felt strange, but the way Sebastian was attacking his member pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he moaned out loud. Sebastian noticed the discomfort, but continued. Ciel's body tightened around the finger, but quickly relaxed and seemed to be taking the finger deeper. He grinned and proceeded to add the second finger, as he also sucked hard on the boy, tracing teasing patterns on his member with his tongue. Ciel hissed slightly as he felt himself being forced open, tears of pain and pleasure forming in his eyes. ~Relax…breathe and relax...~ Ciel thought to him as he took a breath in, trying to relax his body. _

_Sebastian moved his fingers in and out slowly, pushing them deeper each time. He moved them in different directions, and curled them slightly looking for—_

_Ciel let out a pleasurable scream, his back arching off the bed, thrusting himself in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian smirked and allowed Ciel to thrust in his mouth. After a moment, he pulled the boy from his mouth, a small popping sound as the member fell out. He licked his lips at the pre-cum that had made its way to them. He brushed his fingers against the boy's pleasure spot again, causing another scream to come from Ciel's lips. Sebastian felt Ciel's insides begin to stretch and relax as he started to scissor the boy, opening him more. He moved the rest of his body up and kissed the boy on the lips sweetly. _

_Sweat drops found themselves on Ciel's forehead as the pleasure and heat began to affect him. He kissed Sebastian back, his arms wrapping around the man's neck. He moaned into the kiss as Sebastian's fingers continued to stretch him. Sebastian moved his tongue into Ciel's open mouth and began to play with the boy's tongue. As their kiss heated, Ciel moved one of his hands down Sebastian's back, completely unnoticed by Sebastian as their tongues fought. Because of that, Sebastian was shocked when he felt one of Ciel's hands rub against his larger clothed erection. He groaned in the kiss allowing Ciel to take over their battle, rubbing himself against the smaller hand. He pulled his fingers out of the boy and chuckled at the whiny protest Ciel gave. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into Ciel's eyes. Ciel smiled softly as he pulled his hand away from Sebastian to stroke his beautifully sculpted face. Sebastian kissed the boy's hand as he moved his other hand down to undo his pants. Ciel blushed and reached down, pushing the pants down off of Sebastian's hips. His eyes widened, his face as red as a tomato now as he saw Sebastian's fully exposed form and rather large member. Sebastian kissed Ciel, and pushed the younger boy fully down on the bed, and placed his arms on both sides of the small body his hips in-between the boy's legs. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, kissing the dark haired demon fully. Sebastian rubbed his own member, using his own essence as a lubricant. Ciel pushed his tongue in forcibly to Sebastian's mouth to distract himself from what was to come. Sebastian held Ciel's hips, and placed the head of his member at Ciel's hole, pushing only that in. Ciel explored Sebastian's mouth and tried to keep his body and mind relaxed. But the second he felt Sebastian push into him his mind began to pulse. His eyes tightened, but he refused to stop Sebastian any time soon. _

_Sebastian kept his eyes open during the kiss to watch Ciel's expressions. He continued to press himself in, and groaned as the heat wrapped around him. Ciel's hands tightened on Sebastian's shoulders, causing them to bleed slightly. He could see some tears fall from Ciel's closed eyes, but knew the boy would be too proud to admit the pain. He continued to push himself in until he was at the hilt and his hip bone pressed against the boy's backside. At this point, Ciel's tears fell, but the boy was still focused on playing with Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian remained still to allow the younger demon to get accustomed to the size. He reached one hand down and began to stroke the boy again to release some of the pain. Ciel moaned in the kiss, allowing Sebastian to take control of it. _

_Ciel pulled away from the kiss and stared at Sebastian's face, and saw how hard Sebastian was trying to stay still. Ciel tried to move his hips but Sebastian kept them in place with his left hand. Ciel whined slightly as he tried to move against Sebastian. Sebastian moved to kiss the spot where he bit the boy's neck, wanting the boy to beg one last time. Ciel knew that was what Sebastian wanted, and he didn't quite care that it was humiliating. He would do anything to continue the pleasure from earlier, for both of them. _

"_Sebastian…" Ciel mewled, moving his hips up again. Sebastian smirked against the bruised neck. _

"_What have I told you before about coaxing me into things, Ciel?" Their faces brushed against each other as Ciel wrapped his arms around the strong neck once more, his legs also moving their way around Sebastian's waist. _

"_T-that is an o-order!" Ciel moaned out, feeling Sebastian move in him with the new position. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's cheek, then looked the boy in the eyes with pure love. "Yes, my Ciel."_

_Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian pulled all the way out, only leaving the head in and pushed back into the little body. Ciel threw his head back, letting out a moan at the pleasure that ran through him. Sebastian kept this up at a slow pace, so that Ciel could follow it. He kissed the boy's lips again and moved to his small shoulders, leaving small kisses all over. Ciel moaned with each thrust, raising his hips in time with Sebastian. This was what he wanted. What they both wanted. A literal definition of love making. Their lust was gone; only true and pure love was what fueled them in this act. Sebastian sped his pace on slightly, and Ciel was able to follow. _

_Sebastian fit in him perfectly, and filled him completely. He continued to moan and pant into Sebastian's ear, running his hands through Sebastian's hair as his newfound lover was taking him to an all-new high. Ciel let out a loud pleasurable moan as Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate straight on. "Sebastian!" Ciel moaned, thrusting his own hips up against Sebastian. Sebastian grinned, and continued to hit that spot, loving the way the muscles contracted against him so perfectly. "Faster…faster, please." Sebastian groaned at how beautifully delicious Ciel's voice sounded. He kissed the boy on the lips once more as he moved faster in and out of the young earl, loving every moment._

_Ciel moved his hips in time with Sebastian's thrust, moaning loudly in the kiss. He could also feel Sebastian's moans through the kiss and was happy that he could make the demon feel like this. _

_Sebastian could feel himself at his end, and knew by the way Ciel's body was reacting that he was close also. He wanted them to come together and knew that his little lover would too. As he went faster and pressed harder in Ciel, he moved one of his hands in-between their bodies and rubbed Ciel's sobbing erection at the same pace. Ciel threw his head back and arched his back into the touch allowing his moans to echo throughout the room. _

"_Sebastian! I-I'm—"Ciel knew he was about to come and knew he couldn't hold it back. Sebastian bit the boy's shoulder, flicking his thumb over the head of Ciel's member. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as his body contorted and tensed as he came. The moment Ciel came, he tightened perfectly against Sebastian causing him to come with his lord. _

"_Ciel..!' Sebastian groaned loudly as he released himself inside the body. He couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed on the boy. Both were panting as their heart rates attempted to slow down. After a couple of minutes, their breathing returned to normal. As Sebastian was about to pull away from Ciel to clean the mess, he felt something like tears on his shoulder. He looked down at Ciel and smiled. "Ciel…" Ciel looked up and gave Sebastian a true smile of happiness and love, the tears of joy running down his eyes. _

"_I love you so much, Sebastian. Thank you..." Sebastian could feel his heart flutter at the words his little lord spoke and gave Ciel a true smile, kissing the boy's nose._

"_I love you as well, Ciel. And I will for all eternity. You do not need to thank me; it is because of you that I have a new reason to live." Ciel stared in shock at Sebastian as tears fell from the brown eyes of the older demon. Ciel leaned up and kissed the demon once more, pouring his whole heart in it. _

_Sebastian kissed the boy back as deeply, running his hands through the boy's hair. Never in all his eternal life had Sebastian shed a tear, but this boy in front of him caused so many emotions he thought he would never feel or understand to rile up in him. And he would never allow this boy to escape him again._

* * *

><p>Ciel fell asleep, a smile on his face as tears ran down it, remembering that magical night that changed his life for all eternity.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I realized as writing this that this is a lot like how I wrote out chapter two and I apologize to you all who hate repeats, but this is in much more depth for Ciel so I apologize. I also note that I use the words felt and fell a lot in this chapter but I wasn't quite sure what other words I could use. If you have any suggestions please send me a message! Thank you. Please R&R this chapter took me quite the while to write and it came up to about 11 pages so I hope it was worth the wait. _


End file.
